


Sexy Fundraiser

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: The Second Years won the Fundraiser! So for eight day Five of their classmates have to wear School Girl uniforms!!!!Reita finds some exciting and sexy adventures in his skirt! Can he survive Eight days of Sex?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die/Reita

            It all started with a stupid fundraiser for cancer patients. Well, none of the students thought it was stupid, but the events lead Reita to a week of hell and pleasure. He couldn’t decide which he preferred to describe it as. Again it all started with this fundraiser that the all boy’s academy was holding. Each year had to come up with an idea for someone, or a few students, to do and everyone had to drop their names in a bucket for a random drawing. The first years decided on three of their classmates having to sit in a tub of honey for five days. The second years decided that five of their classmates would dress in school girl outfits from the neighboring all girl’s academy for eight days. The third year’s choice was for ten of their classmates to have a five day sparing tournament. The year with the most cash collected won and the random students would be drawn the same day. This year, the second year students won, the five students were drawn, and were given their clothes for the week and one day.

            Reita, scowled down at the blue plaid skirt he managed to slip on, then at his white shirt. He felt so humiliated. He groaned, but someone banged on the stall door.

“Come on out Rei, you’re the last one.”

“Shut up Ruki!” The blonde growled. “This is so embarrassing.”

“Yeah well, we’re in the same situation so it’s not like you’re alone in this.”

Reita finally gave in and opened the door to see his classmates standing outside the door. Ruki was in the same outfit, but his skirt was just at his knees, his shirt was slightly baggy on his thin frame. His friend, Uruha was standing next to the short blonde with his arms crossed and an irritated expression on his face. He managed to get some long socks to at least hide part of his legs, but they were long like the rest of his body which was probably made to wear a skirt. Next Hizaki who seemed to have really taken on his part by wearing caked on makeup and styling his hair with curls. Then there was Kyo. Reita could feel the heat waves of anger irradiating from him. Then Reita noticed that Kyo was not only wearing a really long skirt, but had on pants under it. The blonde looked down at his own skirt and found that it was barely reaching the middle of his thighs. His face became a deeper shade of red.

“Hey, Kyo…that’s not fair.” He mumbled and the shorter teen glared at him. “How did you guys get the longer skirts?”

“Dude, it was just lucky for us. They just matched our waist sizes not our heights.” Uruha said. “So, it sucks to be you!”

The four laughed at him and he glared at them. “Let’s get this week over with.”

“Eight days.” Hizaki laughed.

“Huh?”

“A week is seven day. We have to wear them eight.”

“Whatever!”

            The boys finally got brave enough to step outside where most of their classmates were waiting. As they walked through, some were taking pictures as others hooted and hollered. Kyo almost strangled a few teens that morning. Throughout the day, they were attacked by cameras and names. Hizaki was loving it. Reita was dreading it. Reita luckily shared the class with Uruha, so he wasn’t completely alone in there, but this is where his luck continued to go downhill. Their next teacher came in. A tall thin man with long hair that had a tinge of red in it. He started to write the lesson on the chalk board as he began to speak. Reita yawned as he stared out at the window and finally, midway through class his laid his head down. If there was one thing Andou Daisuke hated it was a student sleeping in his classroom. He was best known as Die since most of his students felt like they died after taking his classes. He glared at the blonde who was sitting there with his legs open obviously forgetting what he was wearing. The teacher smirked for a second before going back to his stoic expression. He walked next to Reita’s desk and hit blonde in the head with a book, waking him up.

“Wake up, Suzuki!” He shouted.

Reita jumped and sat up to look at his teacher as the other students laughed. “Uh, sorry.”

“Hm. Stay after class.” He started to walk away, but leaned down whisper in the teen’s ear. “And close your legs.”

The blonde’s face heated up as he quickly closed them and looked around to see others giggling at him. He wanted to sink into the floor so bad. Uruha rolled his eyes as he shook his head at his friend.

            Twenty minutes later class ended and Reita stayed in his seat as he waited to be reprimanded. Die looked to see other students peeking in so he quietly gathered his things. “Come with me.”

Reita swallowed hard as he grabbed his bag and followed his teacher out of the room. They walked down hallway a bit until they got to door with ‘Andou Daisuke’ written on a plaque. He opened his office door to let the blonde in and shut it behind them. Reita heard the lock click and became a little nervous.

“Akira, I really do hate it when you sleep in my class.”

The blonde smiled and scratched his head. “Yeah sorry about that. I was up late last night. I kind of just dozed off.”

His teacher smiled back and walked around him. Reita gasped when Die’s hand squeezing his ass. His teacher laughed. “Did I startled you?”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Akira, I have to make sure you don’t sleep in my class anymore, so you have two options. One, you can write me a ten page essay on the history of this school by tomorrow at the time of class. Or…” He gave another squeeze. “You can have sex with me. It’s your choice.”

“You’d have sex with a student, a male one at that?” Reita spoke with a shaky voice.

“Oh, Akira, we both know this isn’t your first time doing it with a teacher now is it?”

“How do you know about that?”

“I know many things about my students. Now, which will you prefer? Let me remind you that if you do not complete the essay, I can suspend you. And we both know how that will look on you record.”

Reita kissed his teeth. “Fine. I’ll…have sex with you.”

“Good choice.” Die smiled. He smacked the blonde’s butt before lifting his skirt and pulling the small boxers down. Reita kicked them away as his teacher unbuttoned his shirt for him. “This is a sexy look on you. Let’s keep this on for now.”

Die waved for him to follow as he walked around the desk and sat in the office chair. Reita stood in front of him as he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his flaccid cock. The blonde glared at him before getting on his knees and moving himself between his teacher’s legs.

“Please tell me you at least have lube.” Reita mumbled.

“I do. The amount I use depends on how well of a student you are.”

The blonde’s face turned a slight pink before he grabbed his teacher’s cock and slipped it into his mouth. Die patted Reita’s head as he began sucking on the tip.

            He relaxed in the back of his chair as the blonde bobbed his head, sucking hard then lightly. He swirled his tongue around and went all the way down before bobbing his head some. Die hummed in pleasure and sweat began to form on his face. He felt his dick growing by the minute and the pulsing that came with it made him want to fuck Reita even more. Finally he pushed the blond off to study his swollen lips, red cheeks, and sweaty face.

“Lay face down on the desk.” He ordered and Reita nodded as he stood up. He nervously leaned over and spread his legs. Die grabbed his keys and unlocked a drawer to his left. Inside was a tube of heating lube and some items for later. He squeezed the lube onto his fingers and lifted the plaid skirt out of his way. He licked his lips as the pale plump cheeks. He slipped his fingers between them and rubbed the entrance. Reita’s body shuddered from the cold lube, but then suddenly he felt his back side start to tingle. He gasped when he felt a finger enter him. He clenched his fists as the digit moved in and out a few times before a second one joined it. He tried not to think about it that is until he started to get hot.

“Fuck!” He whimpered. “What are you using, hot sauce?”

Die chuckled. “Are you that sensitive to a little warming gel? How adorable.”

“Shut it old man” He grumbled and Die jerked his fingers in deeper making him flinch.

“I think you’re ready.” The teacher smirked as he used some lube on his member and placed it at Reita’s entrance. The blonde gasped.

“W-wait, what about a condom?”

Die laughed. “Ah, but you’ve been a bad boy.” Before the blonde could respond the redhead pushed his cock in suddenly. Reita yelled out at the intrusion and his body tensed up.

“Fuck, you dickwad assface fucker.” He choked out and Die simply chuckled.

“Now, now Akira. We don’t want anyone wondering what’s going in here do we. I suggest you keep your voice down.”

“You’re the only one who’d hurt from this.” Reita grunted.

“I don’t think so. Everyone will know it was you and you could be asked to leave the school. What will your parents think of you?” Die didn’t let him answer or even think about the question before he started thrusting into the blonde’s body. Reita squeezed his hands and eyes shut as he felt himself tearing a bit.

“Fuck, damn it old man, I haven’t done this in a while. You could be a little gentler.” He gasped out. Die smirked and pretended not to hear him as he continued with a faster rhythm. He held the blonde’s hips as pounded harder and harder. Reita whimpered and bit his lip so that he wouldn’t moan out too loud. His backside was burning up from not only being ripped, but from the lube as well. Die changed his angle a bit and the blonde let a high pitched moan. His teacher laughed.

“You like that?”

“Yeah…damn it I hate you.”

“Ah, but you love my cock.”

“So big.” Reita moaned. “More, Sensei more.”

Die smiled as he grabbed the blonde’s wrists and pulled his arms back, lifting his torso off the desk. He pulled Reita back as he pushed forward. The blonde didn’t try to hold his voice in as he was fucked and he even spread his leg more.

“Tell me…Akira…who do you like more…me…or that other teacher you fucked?” The blonde gasped out from the question and whimpered when Die stopped after thrusting in. “Tell me who has the better cock?

“You do.”

“Good answer.” Die pulled out and turned Reita around before pushing him onto the desk. He lifted Reita’s hips and thrust back in, but held it. “Do you want more of it?”

“You’re an asshole.” Reita groaned.

“Answer the question.”

“Yes. I want more.”

“Very well, on one condition. I get to play with you again later. Deal?”

“What?” The blonde growled.

Die pulled out and pushed back in. “Either it’s a deal, or I stop now and leave you hanging. I don’t mind finishing myself in here, I just have to kick you out where everyone can see you.”

“Fine, asshole.” Reita said with gritted teeth.

Die laughed as he started up his pace again. “Akira, anyone tell you what a great fuck you are?”

“Yeah…loads of people”

“Hmm, you’re just the little slut aren’t you?”

“Calm me…whatever you want. I …I don’t give a …rats ass.” He moaned as he spoke. “I like fucking and being …fucked.”

“I can tell.” Die grunted.

            Die grabbed under Reita’s thighs and lifted his legs up as his thrusts started to get shallow. He started moaning as threw his head back and smiled. “Almost there.”

“Fuck.” Reita whimpered at the sudden pain again. Die pushed in hard abruptly and spewed out his seeds. He thrust a couple more time to squeeze out the last of his come before letting go of the blonde’s legs and lettering them drop. Reita gasped as he grabbed his own member to finish off, but Die slapped his hand away.

“I’m not finished.” He smirked before reaching into his drawer and pulling out two items. A small wireless bullet vibrator and an anal plug. “Hold it in.” He ordered as he pulled his cock out and quickly slipped the bullet in then the pushed the anal plug in.

Reita hissed. “Ouch. What the hell man?”

“I said we weren’t finish.” He said pulled his remote and turned on the low setting making the blonde shiver. Die quickly fixed himself back into his pants and straightened out his clothes before grabbing a cage cock ring. “Now we don’t want you making a mess on your uniform.” He placed the ‘cage’ around Reita cock and tightened the leather straps before plugged his tip a plastic tubing that was attached.

Reita whimpered when the item tightened around his member, but when the plastic piece was slipped into his penis he yelled out. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because you’re just so damn sexy this way. And to teach you a lesson of course. Now, I want you to wear these as well.” Die pulled out a red lacey thong and slipped them on Reita’s legs before making him stand up and slip them up all the way. The skirt fell perfectly over them but there was still a bulge. Die smiled as he slipped his hand in and placed Reita’s member under the waist line to hold it. “Much better. Now once you close your shirt, it won’t be noticeable at all.”

“Wait, you’re not telling me you want me to go the rest of the day like this.” Reita yelped. Die pushed the button on his remote and the blonde fell to his knees when the vibrator went on a higher level.

“I am. You only have two more classes to go through and of course study period. You’re not to remove any of this, is that clear?” Die waited for a nod before he continued. “I want you to come to my room tonight to return my book. We’ll be having some extracurricular activities. Every hour I’ll be turning the vibrator up a notch until you get to my room. When you get in, if you kept everything the way it is, I’ll let you cum before we do some more.”

Reita nodded and Die turned the vibrator back down. The blonde stood up and closed his shirt as Die rubbed his thighs and butt. “Lunch will be over in a couple of minutes. I need to go.”

“Akira, it was a pleasure. For both of us no doubt. Make sure to be on time tonight.” With that, Die handed over a book to ‘return’ and gave him a final slap on the ass before he left the room.

            Reita sat in his seat with his legs crossed and his hands covering his lap. His blood red face was kept down as he stared at the floor. Uruha looked back at him and laughed a little bit to himself not realizing that his friend wasn’t embarrassed, but extremely aroused. The blonde kept biting his lip to the point of it bleeding. His last class was about to end and he felt the vibrator go to the next intensity. He whimpered out, which a few noticed in the classroom. The teacher turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Suzuki, are you feeling alright?” The blonde didn’t want to answer, too scared his voice might give away his situation so he shook his head no. His teacher sighed. “You need to talk Suzuki.”

“St-stomach.” He choked out and wrapped his arms around it for good measure. He was busted, but he might as well make it seem like something else. Uruha looked back at him with worry before standing up.

“Sensei, can I take him to the nurse’s office?”

His teacher nodded and the brunette walked to his friend. Reita hesitated, but he needed to get out of that room. He stood up and leaned onto his friend. Uruha helped him walk out of the room and started down the hallway. “Is it that bad?”

“I-I’ll be alright.” Reita stuttered. As they turned the corner they saw one of their teachers and the school head doctor walking together. Die was laughing as he looked on to see his students walking towards him. He looked at Reita as the blonde glared at him before facing the floor again. He saw how he was leaning on Uruha, but not so much that the brunette might notice something, and how was holding his stomach. Trying to pretend he had a stomach to get out of class. Die smirked and stuck his hand in his pocket to grab the remote.

“I hope you boys aren’t skipping class now.” Die said as they got closer.

“No sir, Reita isn’t feeling well, so I’m taking him to the infirmary.” Uruha stated.

‘Is that so?’ the teacher thought as he turned the vibrator to the highest level. Reita yelled from the intensity and lost feeling in his legs. He fell to the floor and curled into ta ball as he felt his body attempting to climax.

“Rei!” Uruha dropped to his knees as the other two men knelt at his side. “Doctor Toshiya, help him!”

Toshiya felt the blonde’s head and moved Reita’s hands to feel his stomach. His eyes widen when he felt faint vibrations. Die patted Uruha’s arm. “Go back to class Takashima. We’ll take care of him.”

The brunette hesitated, but nodded and patted the blonde’s arm before heading back to class. Toshiya looked at Die for a moment before looking under the blonde’s skirt. Reita grunted. “Perverted old men.”

The two laughed and Toshiya patted Reita’s head. “You better take him, Die, before he explodes.”

The teacher lifted the blonde in his arms and stood up. “Couldn’t last could you Akira?”

“Just…get it out of me…I’ll do anything…”

Die smirked. “Very well then.”

            Die made it back to his room with his luggage and closed the door. He threw the blonde on the bed before going back and locking the door. He walked back to see Reita curling into a ball. He crawled on the bed with a smile. “So, have you learned your lesson?”

Reita glared at him. “Get it out!”

Die smiled as he pushed his hands out of the way, then he moved between Reita’s legs and lifted the skirt up. “I’m going to fuck you one last time before I release you.” The blonde moaned out and bucked his hips. “You’re going to ride me.”

Reita gasped when he felt the plug being removed and Die’s fingers shoving inside him. The teacher pulled the vibrator out and watched the cum from earlier leak out. Die grabbed a tube of lube out of his nightstand before laying on the bed. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to let his hard member pop out. The blonde groaned as he turned on his side. He had some relief when the vibrator was taken out, but he needed his release. He grabbed the lube and squirted on his hand. He gripped the pulsing cock and stroked it as few times.

Die hummed with a smile. “That’s a good boy.”

“I’m not a dog.”

The teacher laughed. “But you’re good at taking orders. Get to it, Akira. The quicker you get me off, the faster you get your reward.”

Reita groaned as moved over Die’s body and placed his entrance over the cock. The teacher gripped his hips and forced him down. Reita moaned out as he slide all the way down. Die slapped the plump ass cheek before thrusting up. The blonde moaned some more before he lifted his body and dropped back down. Reita started to ride him with a raising pace. He pushed his teacher’s shirt up and placed his hands on the smooth chest. Die gripped the blonde’s cock making him yelp and cry out.

“Sensitive?”

“Hurts.” Reita whimpered, but kept going. “Take it off.”

“Beg me.”

The blonde cried out. “Please! Let me cum!”

Die laughed. “Why should I?”

Reita opened his eyes and stop. He smirked down at Die and leaned over him. “Die-sensei, do you really think you’re the one in control here? It’s my body you desire, not the other way around. I can get any dick or ass I want in this school. Do you really think that I would have agreed to this if I hadn’t wanted it.”

Die smirked. “You’re a little prick you know that?”

“Yeah, but hey, I don’t give a damn if everyone knows about me. I never minded anybody finding out, hell I can get someone else to fuck me if you had stopped earlier.”

Die grabbed the blonde and turned them over so he was on top. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I gave you your control. I can take it back if I wanted to.” Reita laughed.

“Then why don’t you?”

“I don’t want it back.” The said raising up. He wrapped his arm around Die’s neck and licked his ear before whispering. “I like taking it more than giving. Especially when its kinky.” He kissed Die’s cheek then his lips. The teacher was shocked, but he laughed a little before pushing Reita down into a deeper kiss. He pulled out and started pounding the blonde again. Reita moaned out as they kissed and as Die gripped his member.

“You little shit.” The teacher hummed and kissed him again. “I won’t let you have that control.”

“Release me.” Reita moaned before shoving his tongue in Die’s mouth. Die hummed and reached down to unclasp the ‘cage’ cock ring. Reita pulled away with a gasped as he felt it loosen. The teacher pulled the tubing out and thrusted hard. The blonde’s body arched and he let out a strangled cry as he finally released his load onto Die’s shirt. His body collapsed onto the bed as Die continued. After a few breathes, Reita reached up and started kissing his teacher again. He pulled his head away and gasped out. Die then bit down on his neck and sucked on it as his thrusts became shorter. Reita clenched the teacher’s shirt and wrapped his legs around his body.

“Fuck, Akira!”

“In me, come inside me”

“Shit!” Die yelled out. Three more thrusts and snapped his hips one last time release his load deep inside the blonde’s body. He gasped as he fell on his student’s body and they laid catching their breaths.

            After a few minutes Die pulled out, making the blonde shutter and he sat up. He rubbed Reita’s cheek and the blonde looked up at him. “Do you want to stay the night?”

“Uruha’s probably worried. I need to head to my dorm.” He mumbled as he sat up. “Besides if I don’t get enough sleep tonight I might have to take another nap in your class tomorrow.”

Die smirked. “Don’t you dare or I’ll have a friend join me next time.”

 “That could be fun.” Reita laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow sensei.”

Die watched as the blonde fixed his clothes and quickly slapped his ass. “You have a cute little butt you know that?”

“Of course.” Reita smirked. Die sat on the edge of the bed as he watched the blonde walk over to the door.

“Akira…”

“Yes?”

“How many people have you screwed?”

The blonde smiled as he turned and leaned on the door. He winked. “That’s my little secret.”

Reita turned to leave the room and Die smirked as he watched his semen roll down the blonde’s thighs and drip on the floor. He laid back on his bed and laughed when he noticed his vibrator and controller missing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiya/Reita, Toshiya/Die/Reita, Uruha/Reita (hinted)

_Uruha groaned as he turned in his sleep. He gasped out as he turned onto his back. The alarm went off bringing him and his roommate out of their dreamlike states. Reita huffed as he pushed his blankets off and stretched. Uruha looked over at his friend’s naked body as it stretched. His muscles expanded and his bones poked out a little. Uruha blushed. He went to move his blankets off but found himself with a morning wood. Reita stood up from his bed and noticed his friend not moving._

_“You okay?” He asked._

_Uruha looked up with a crooked smile. “Um, yeah.”_

_Reita raised a brow before placing a knee on Uruha’s bed. The brunette blushed seeing his friend’s crotch in his face. Reita smirked when he yanked the blanket off showing Uruha’s erection._

_“Rei!”_

_“Excited about something are we?”_

_“Man stop it!” Uruha groaned sitting up, but Reita pushed him back down. The blonde smirked as he crawled over his roommate’s body. He rubbed a finger down Uruha’s bare chest and down his stomach. “Rei…”_

_“Oh, be quiet.” Reita sighed. He moved down to the sweatpants and tugged at them. He grabbed the edge of them along with Uruha’s boxers and pulled them down enough to expose the hard flesh. Reita smiled as he gripped it and gave it a few good strokes. Uruha shivered as he closed his eyes. Reita squeezed the hard cock and watched as pre-cum oozed out of the tip. He licked his lips before sliding his tongue against the veiny flesh. Uruha gasped as he was tickled by the blonde’s tongue. He raised his head to watch as Reita lapped the pre-cum up and wrapped his lips around the swollen cock. Uruha gasped as he felt the warm wet mouth wrap around his tip. He dropped back down as Reita swirled his tongue around his cock before sucking on his tip._

_Reita took more of his friend into his mouth and soon started bobbing his head. Uruha moaned as he reached down and clenched Reita’s messy blonde locks. Reita sucked hard as he slowly pulled off. He smiled up at Uruha who groaned and looked at him with a desperate expression. Reita slowly crawled up and smiled over Uruha’s face before leaning down to catch his lips. Uruha moaned into the kiss and moved his hands to squeeze the blonde’s thighs. Reita pulled away to sit up. He moved down a little and gripped Uruha’s cock behind him before adjusting his body over it. Uruha watched as his friend slowly moved down, taking the cock inch by inch. Reita threw his head back and moaned as he pushed himself further down on the harden flesh. He looked down at Uruha with half-lidded eyes._

            A loud piercing noise pulled Uruha out of his dream. He reached over and slammed his hand on the alarm as he sat up. He stretched and looked over at his roommate’s body on the other bed. Reita groaned as he turned over. The blonde had kicked his covers off sometime in the night and was laying there only in his boxers. Uruha sighed as he rubbed a hand in his hair and looked away from the sight. He felt his erection rub against his boxers. He got up and walked over to grab his clothes for the day, which were hanging in his closet. He turned to find Reita sitting up with a smirk.

“What?” Uruha asked.

“Have a nice dream?” Reita snickered.

Uruha flushed before grabbing his towel. “Yes, actually.”

“Oh, what was it about?” Reita smirked.

‘Damn pervert.’ Uruha thought, but smiled. He threw his things on his bed before walking to his roommate. He pushed Reita onto his back and climbed over him. He grabbed Reita’s wrists and forced them over his head. “I had you tied up and gagged. I was fucking you dry and hard.”

“Mmm. Didn’t know you were so kinky.” Reita moaned.

Uruha started laughing as he let go of his friend and got off. “No way in hell I’d be dreaming of you. It was with a hot ass _female_.”

“Tease.” Reita said.  He stretched and sprawled his body out. “I’m thinking about skipping today.”

“Die-sensei will kill you for missing his class.” Uruha said gathering his things. He turned to see Reita staring at him with glazed eyes.

“Just tell him I don’t feel good. I’ll go to the clinic to get an excuse.” Reita said rubbing his stomach. Uruha shook his head, but stood there as they stared at each other. Reita licked his lips. “Or you could stay here, too. We could reenact your dream.”

Uruha’s face grew pink and he turned towards the door. “Nah I’m good. You’re not really my type. Being a guy and all kind of makes it hard.”

“Two guys can still have sex.”

“I know that, but I’m not into dicks.” Uruha said and moved his hand in front of his chest like he was grabbing an imaginary boob. “You’re missing a few parts I enjoy.”

“Hmm, but I like dicks.” Reita moaned. He rubbed a hand over his chest and down towards his boxers. Uruha watched in shock as his friend literally started massaging himself.

“Dude!” Uruha shouted. “I’m out of here.”

Reita laughed as Uruha walked out the door. “You know you love me!”

Uruha slammed the door behind him and took a few steps before leaning against the wall. He rubbed his face with his hand. “If only you knew how much.”

            Later that day, Reita was squirming under his blankets holding his stomach. He groaned as he got up on shaky legs. He got into his schoolgirl uniform and walked out into the empty hallway. He knew everyone was in class and so headed out of the dormitories and onto the main campus. Instead of going to his class room though, he headed straight to the infirmary. When he reached the door, he opened it up. The infirmary had another student inside sitting on a chair as the school doctor bandaged his bloody knee. Toshiya looked over at Reita who holding his stomach and leaning against the door.

“What is it this time, Suzuki? A math test or science test?” Toshiya sighed.

“Stomach…hurts.” He mumbled. Toshiya watched as the teen clenched his shirt in pain.

“Lay down on an empty bed. I’ll be with you in a minute.” Toshiya ordered. The blonde walked slowly to the closest bed before laying down on it.

            Toshiya was done a couple minutes later and let the first teen out of the infirmary. He sighed as walked over Reita, who was curled up whimpering. He placed a hand on the teen’s sweaty forehead. He hummed.

“Lay flat.” He ordered. Reita slowly turned and laid flat on his back. Toshiya moved Reita’s hands off his stomach and pressed and hand gently on it to look for swelling. Instead he felt familiar faint vibrations. He looked at Reita’s flushed face before moving down and lifted the blonde’s skirt. He wasn’t wearing any underwear and his erection was being held up by the waist band of the skirt. Toshiya pressed a hand against Reita’s rear and felt the vibrator better. He sighed before getting up and walking away.

            Reita groaned and sat up as he watched the doctor walk to the door. Reita was expecting him to leave, but instead, Toshiya locked the door and turned the light off. Reita watched as he walked to his desk and slip something into the pocket of his white medical jacket. He walked back over and closed the curtain around them. Toshiya turned with a smile.

“I know just the treatment for you. You’ll have to turn over and get on your hands and knees. I need get a better view.”

Reita whimpered as he did as he was told. Toshiya smirked as he grazed a finger on Reita’s thigh before flipping the skirt over his back. He gripped Reita’s thighs and forced them to spread wider. The doctor reached under him and removed his cock from the waistband, making the blonde moan. Reita looked back over his shoulder when he heard the sound of a camera. Toshiya was holding a phone in his hand. He smiled as he took another photo and walked over to Reita to show him the picture. He saw himself in such a slutty position with his legs wide open and his cock hanging down.

“I’ll write you a note for your teachers, but I’ll send this special message to Die for you. I know how much you like it when he sees you this way.”

Reita moaned. “Pervert.”

Toshiya laughed. “True. But you’re an even bigger one aren’t you? You want me to do naughty things to you in the middle of the day. You’re a perverted little slut.”

The blonde whimpered as he put his head down. “Please, sensei, you’re embarrassing me. I just want to feel better.”

Toshiya slapped Reita’s butt cheek and squeezed it. “Admit that you’re a slut.”

“You and Die-sensei bully me so much.” He whimpered. “You always call me such mean names.”

Toshiya lifted the teen’s head. “Only because they’re true. And if I remember correctly, Die said you rather enjoyed being called such names. Slut is overused though. How about cock whore? Or the school’s personal fuck hole.”

Reita groaned. “Please sensei…”

“Please what? What is it my little cock whore?” The blonde moaned at the insult and wiggled his ass in the air. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes sensei. I need you to.”

Toshiya rubbed Reita’s face gently. “First you have to beg me for it. Do it just right, and I might let you suck me off first.”

“Please fuck me sensei. Make me your personal fuck toy.”

“Keep going.”

Reita groaned once more. “I need your cock in me. I’m the school slut and I need a good fucking.”

Toshiya moaned with a satisfied smile. He moved to unbuckle his pants and worked his pants to pull his half hard cock out. Reita licked his lips at the sight. He turned and reached out to grip the cock. Toshiya stepped closer so the blonde could slip the pulsing member into his mouth. He gripped Reita’s hair with both hands and started thrusting his hips. Reita gripped the mattress as his face was fucked. He looked up at the smiling doctor.

            Toshiya made sure not choke the teen as he pushed into his mouth. After a few minutes and after his cock was harder, Toshiya pulled out letting Reita gasp for air. The doctor pulled off his jacket, but grabbed the contents out of his pocket. He sat a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed before tossing the jacket to the side. He loosened his tie before climbing on the bed behind the blonde. He gave Reita’s ass another slap before spreading his cheeks apart. He could see the black vibrator peeking out. He smiled as he grabbed the lube and squirted some on his finger. Reita gasped as he felt the cold finger press against him and push the vibrator deeper. He moaned as it grazed his prostate. He the doctor push two fingers inside him and grip his cock at the same time. Toshiya thrusted his fingers and pumped Reita’s dripping member.

He watched as Reita withered beneath him. Toshiya pulled his fingers out and slapped Reita’s ass again before tearing open the condom and slipping it on. He poured some lube in his hand and coated his own cock. He grabbed Reita’s butt cheeks with both hands and spread them open. He pressed his tip against Reita’s hole.

“W-wait sensei…the toy inside me…” Reita cried out.

Toshiya smiled. “Will feel even better with my cock pushing it deeper. Be a good little slut and stay quiet. The only thing your mouth needs to do is suck cocks and stay silent.”

“Sensei…”

“Do you want me to fuck that hole instead of this one?” He said pushing in a little more, making Reita shiver. “I don’t care either way. You’re only here to be my little fuck hole.”

“I’ll be quiet. Just please fuck me good and hard.” He moaned.

Toshiya slammed his hips in all the way making the blonde cry out in shock. “I’ll fuck you how ever I want to. You’re in luck though. I feel like treating you like the cock whore you are.”

            Toshiya pushed Reita’s head into the pillow before he started pounding into his body. Reita bit the pillow to try and keep quiet. He clenched the sheets as he felt his sensei thrust into him, pushing the vibrator deeper. He felt Toshiya’s fingers dig into his hips as he thrusted harder. He gasped as he felt Toshiya suddenly pulled out. Before he could react he was being flipped over onto his back. Toshiya lifted his legs up and pushed back in without giving Reita a chance to expect it. Toshiya rubbed his hands up Reita’s stomach, lifting his shirt up to his chest. The doctor smiled. Reita cried out when Toshiya pinched both of his nipples. He gripped Toshiya’s wrists as he twisted the pink nubs between his fingers. Toshiya continued to pound inside the blonde’s body as he abused the teen’s nipples.

Reita gave up on trying to stop him from twisting his nipples and moved his hands down to pleasure himself instead. Toshiya let go finally, but as he sat up he reached behind him to grab something. Reita noticed the doctor holding his phone again. He went to protest, but found Toshiya shoving his fingers inside his mouth. The doctor continued thrusting as he took a short video of Reita moaning and groping himself. Toshiya suddenly pulled out again and smiled. He quickly climbed over Reita’s body and pulled the condom off. He forced his cock into Reita’s mouth and started fucking it again. The blonde moaned around the cock in his mouth. He heard the camera going off and realized Toshiya was taking more photos. Then phone had a red dot showing it was recording. Toshiya grunted and thrusted deep into Reita’s mouth and into his throat. Reita’s lips and nose were shoved into Toshiya’s rough hair as semen squirted down his throat.

Toshiya pulled his cock out and Reita coughed out some cum onto his lips in the process. The doctor smiled as he played with his phone paying no mind to Reita coughing next to him. Reita noticed Toshiya giggle a bit before tossing the phone to the side. He grabbed the blonde’s hips and raised them up on his lap. Without warning he shoved two fingers inside Reita’s body. The blonde whimpered out, but shivered when he felt the vibrator moving inside him. Toshiya had gripped it and was pulling it out or so he thought. The doctor was pressing against his inner walls until Reita gasped out. Toshiya knew he found that special spot and pushed the vibrator harder against it. Reita raised his hips into the air. He moved to grab himself, but Toshiya stopped him.

“Don’t touch yourself. A good slut knows how to cum without jacking off.” Toshiya said as he moved the vibrator around. “This should be all you need.”

Reita gasped and clenched the sheets as he thrusted his hips. He wanted to be touched so bad, but vibrator felt so good. He moaned out as he felt his cock strain and his balls tighten. It was a few more seconds before he shot his cum onto his own stomach. After a few more squirts he dropped to his back.

            He groaned with his legs wide open. He realized that Toshiya was still moving the vibrator around inside him. He sat up with a flushed face. “I’m done already. You can stop.”

Toshiya smiled before shoving a third finger inside him, making hiss. “You might be, but it’s time for your punishment for skipping class.”

“What?” Reita gasped. “Hey, no more okay.”

A knock caught their attention. Toshiya pulled his fingers out, leaving the vibrator in. He slipped out of the curtain and walked to the door. Reita bit his lip as he heard the doctor open the door and whisper to someone. The door shut and he heard more than one person walking back. The curtain opened up to show Toshiya with a teacher standing right behind him. Reita smiled nervously.

“H-hey Die-sensei.”

Die gave him a perverted look. “Why, Reita your stomach must a have been killing you. I bet Toshiya gave you some good medicine.”

“The best medicine.” Toshiya. “Cured all his ailments. Except one of course. His need to skip classes today.”

“Hmm.” Die hummed “I think a punishment is in order.”

Reita felt his cock twitch. “What kind of punishment?”

Die smiled as he started unbuckling his pants. “Don’t think for a second you’re in control today, Reita. Take the vibrator out.”

Reita shivered and pushed the toy out. The two men watched as it slipped out slowly and buzzed on the sheet. Toshiya had walked over on one side and pushed Reita on his back before shoving a towel in his mouth. Die removed his belt as Toshiya grabbed the vibrator and pressed it against Reita’s cock. The teen moaned at the sensation as the doctor started pumping his member. Die reached down and pinched one of Reita’s nipples. Reita was breathing hard gripping the sheets as the two men began playing with his body.

            After his cock was standing at attention, Toshiya put the vibrator off to the side and removed his belt. He used it to tie Reita’s wrists together before flipping him onto his stomach. He groaned feeling their hands rubbing his thighs. He felt one climb onto the bed and grip his hips to raise them up. It wasn’t until Toshiya sat in front of him that he realized it was Die playing with his ass. Toshiya rubbed the blonde’s face as Die pulled out his swollen cock. He gripped Reita’s ass.

“Toshiya sent me those pictures of you. You got me hard in the middle of class. You should be ashamed of yourself you little slut.” Die said. “You shouldn’t go around making your sensei horny when they’re trying to working.”

Reita heard a snap and his ass stung. He turned to glare at his sensei who was hold a belt in his hand. Die smirked before spanking Reita again and again.

            Reita buried his face into the pillow as his ass burned from the spanking he received. His body shook from the pain, but his cock was dripping with pre-cum already. Toshiya pulled Reita’s head up by his hair and pulled the towel out of his mouth.

“I’m going to put this hole to use.” He said pushing his cock into Reita’s mouth. “We don’t want you being too loud now do we?”

Reita groaned against the flesh in his mouth, but it started sliding back and forth. He used his hands for support as the doctor started fucking his mouth again. He felt something warm against his rear and his eyes widen when he felt Die push in all of a sudden. He cried out at the sudden intrusion.

Die hummed. “Toshiya did a good job preparing you. You swallowed me right up didn’t you, you little whore.”

Toshiya moaned. “He sure loves taking cocks doesn’t he?”

Die started thrusting into the blonde’s body without warning. “He’s a good whore to have around. Who would have thought we would have such a slut to fuck with this year?”

“You hear that, Reita? He just complimented your skills.” Toshiya said tugging at the blonde’s hair. He pulled out long enough for Reita to catch his breath before shoving his cock back into the blonde’s mouth. Die smiled as he grabbed Reita’s wrists and took off the belt. He pulled Reita’s arms out from under him, and he would have fallen if it weren’t for Toshiya holding his head up. Die pulled his arms back and held him up as he thrusted harder.

            Reita moaned out as he was pushed back and forth between the two men. Toshiya grunted and clenched Reita’s hair. He gave a few hard thrusts into Reita’s mouth before coming in it. Reita choked, but Toshiya pulled out squirting the last of his come on the blonde’s face. He let go of Reita and slid off the bed as Die pulled out. Reita whimpered from the loss but was flipped over to his back. Die grabbed his legs and pushed them apart to get between them. He lifted Reita’s hips up enough to push back in and start thrusting. Reita moaned and gripped the sheets as he felt his rear burn. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. Die noticed and grabbed Reita’s chin. The blonde opened his eyes in time to find his sensei leaning over. Die pressed his lips against Reita’s swollen ones and shoved his tongue in. They could taste the saltiness from Toshiya’s semen in Reita’s mouth. Die didn’t mind though. He laid his body on Reita’s as his thrusts shortened. Reita wrapped his arms around Die’s back and hugged him. He cried out as Die rubbed against his spot and it was enough to send him over the edge.

            Die felt the hot semen hit his stomach and chest as Reita came between their bodies. He smiled and sat up. He spread Reita’s legs more has his thrusts shortened, but sped up. Reita knew he was close and smiled. He squeezed around Die making his grunt and lose himself. He sensei push in hard once more before releasing his load inside Reita’s body. He gave a few hard thrusts before pulling all the way out. Toshiya moved close with his phone and took a video of the semen slowly dripping out of Reita’s twitching hole. He moved to get Reita’s spent body in his video. He reached Reita’s face, which still had cum on it. Toshiya reached down and smeared it over Reita’s chin before shoving his finger in the blonde’s mouth so he could suck on it.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself to the camera?” Toshiya said pulling out his finger, Reita licked it as he pulled out. Reita smiled.

“I’m the cock loving whore of the school, Suzuki Reita.”

“Nice. Tell me, how many cocks did you just take?”

Reita licked his lips. “One in the ass and one in the mouth. They filled me up.”

Toshiya turned the camera off and smiled brightly. “You’d make a great porn star. Maybe we should fuck you again and film it. Sell it to the whole school.”

Reita smiled as he sat up. “Nah I’m good.”

“Stop that Toshiya.” Die sighed and fixing his pants. “We don’t need to be caught doing these things. Make sure to delete those off you phone.”

“I will, don’t worry. I have to make copies for us first.” Toshiya said with a sly smile. Reita rolled his eyes and laid back down.

“I’m tired.” He mumbled. “Will one of help me back to my room?”

Die smirked rubbed Reita’s inner thigh. “First, you’ll need a shower. We can use my bathroom.”

Reita blushed spreading his legs a bit. He felt his cock twitching again. He smiled. “Okay. But you better not let me slip in fall.”

Die laughed. He looked over at the small table nearby. The vibrator was still going on it. He grabbed it and held it in front of Reita’s face. “Where’s the remote?”

Reita pointed down at his socks. Die saw the bulge in one of them and took the remote out of it. He leaned over and kissed Reita’s lips. The blonde moaned into the kiss and clenched the sensei’s shirt. He gasped out when he felt Die push it his ass. Die smiled as he raised the level on the remote making Reita squirm in his arms.

“Keep it in until we get to my room and I’ll reward you.” He ordered. Reita nodded. Die fixed his student’s clothes before picking him up princess style. Reita wrapped his arms around Die’s neck and licked his neck before biting his ear.

“Put the vibrator on the highest setting and I’ll reward you.” Reita countered. Die smirked as he raised the switch all the way up making Reita shiver and moan in his arms. Toshiya watched as his friend carried the withering teen out of the room. He smiled as he opened up the video on his phone.

            Uruha yawned laying in his bed. It was past curfew and he looked over at the empty bed in the room. He closed his eyes slipping his hand down into his boxers. He pictured Reita laying underneath him withering from his touch. He imagined his friend calling out his name as he thrusted into him. He pictured Reita tied up, gagged, and being fucked over and over by him. Uruha was moaning as he pumped his cock harder. He grunted feeling his balls tighten. He groaned as he came all over his shorts. He gasped for air squeezing his cock and moving his hand up and down. A knock caught his attention. He was surprised at first and before he could react, the door opened shining the hallway light into the dark room. He was shocked to see Die-sensei carrying Reita in bridal style. He walked in and laid the sleeping blonde on the bed. He sat Reita’s roomkey on his night stand and smiled to Uruha.

“Toshiya asked me to bring him back to his room. He had been complaining of a stomach today, but he should be feeling better by tomorrow morning. He’s pretty out of it, would you mind changing him into some different clothes.” Die whispered. “It wouldn’t be very appropriate if I did it.”

Uruha nodded his head. Die bowed his head and walked out of the room, leaving them in silence. Uruha quickly adjusted himself before getting up. He walked over to Reita’s closet and pulled out his pajamas from the drawer. He sat them to the side before unbuttoning Reita’s shirt and opening it up. He unhooked the skirt he was wearing and slid it down. He stared wide eyed when he saw the blonde had no underwear on. He tossed the skirt to the side and carefully pulled the shirt off. Uruha walked back to the closet to grab some boxers for his friend. He turned to see Reita sitting up with a perverted smirk. Uruha reached the boxers out to hand them over, but Reita didn’t move.

“Die asked you to help me.” Reita yawned. Uruha rolled his eye before sitting on the edge of the bed. He slipped the boxers on each leg before slide them up to Reita’s thighs. He swallowed hard as Reita raised his hips enough for him to slide the boxers up. He watched as they caught Reita’s flaccid cock and moved them up covering it up. His eyes trailed up Reita’s stomach, to his chest, and up to his eyes.

Reita smiled. “Your sweatpants are wet.” Uruha looked down to see a small wet spot from when he came just minutes ago. Before he could say anything, Reita reached out and gripped his half-hard cock. “And you’re still hard. Did we interrupt your personal time?”

“Stop it Reita.” Uruha sighed but grunted when Reita started rubbing the sensitive flesh. “Seriously…”

“Do you want to fuck me, Uruha?” Reita asked seriously. Uruha blushed before pulling his body away. Reita watched as he friend get back into bed. “You should change your boxers.”

“Why? I’m about to jack off again. Thanks to you I’m hard again.”

“I could help you out with it.” Reita said seriously.

Uruha swallowed hard, but didn’t hesitate to answer. “No thanks. I already told you I’m not interested in dicks.”

“And like I said, I am interested in dicks. I’m interested in your dick. Preferably fucking me.”

“Reita!” Uruha groaned. “Come on man. Stop it!”

The blonde busted out laughing. “You know I’m just messing with you. It’s so easy to freak you out.”

“Jeez, you’re lucky you’re my best friend or I wouldn’t put up with your shit.”

Reita gave him a big heartfelt smile. “You’re the only one that does. I thank you for that.”

“Whatever, let’s just go to bed.” Uruha groaned closing his eyes.

“Don’t you have to wank one out?”

“Why don’t you come over and suck me off if you’re so concerned about it.” Uruha huffed. He heard the bed move then felt his own move. He looked up to see Reita crawling over him. He leaned down, but Uruha placed a hand on his chest to stop him. They were breathing heavily as Reita closed the gap between them and kissed Uruha’s lips. Uruha moaned as he kissed back. He gripped Reita hair and brought him deeper into the kiss. He used his other hand to move down and squeeze his ass. Reita moaned grinding his hips into his friend. Uruha flipped them over so he was on top of Reita’s body. Their chests rubbed against each other their bodies tangled into each other. Uruha pulled off and started kissing down Reita’s neck. Reita moaned, but pushed Uruha up. He rubbed his friend’s cheek.

“You can fuck me next time. Not tonight. I don’t mind sucking you off though.”

“Why can’t we do it?” Uruha groaned dropping his head.

“Because I’ve already done it three times today. I’m a little sore.”

Uruha froze with wide eyes. He pulled off Reita’s body and laid back down. Reita moved kiss Uruha again, but he turned his head away. Reita was taken back so he moved to play with his friend’s cock, but the brunette grabbed his wrist.

“Stop.”

“I thought you wanted me to suck you off.” Reita said.

Uruha shook his head. “Go to bed.”

“Uru, what the hell? What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

The brunette sighed. “Leave me alone and go to bed.”

“Why? Why won’t you let me touch you? Is it because I’m gay and you think you’re straight?”

Uruha slapped Reita across the face. “I am straight! I’m not a faggot whore like you!”

They both froze. Uruha’s mouth opened and closed before he covered it with his hand. Reita felt his heart twist by his friend’s words. His eyes watered up and tears streamed down his face. He was happy it was dark so the brunette couldn’t see him crying. It was different hearing those hurtful words coming from Uruha’s mouth. It didn’t bother him earlier, but hearing the insult coming from his best friend with such malice was painful.

            Uruha didn’t know what to make of the situation. They stayed that way for a good three minutes before he reached out to touch Reita’s shoulder, but the blonde flinched from the touch.

“Rei…”

“Don’t touch me.” Reita mumbled. “Don’t…don’t ever speak to me again.”

Uruha felt himself unable to breath. He watched his friend get up and walk to his own bed. The brunette covered his mouth as streams of tears ran down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo/Reita, Uruha/Reita

            _Reita laying on his back with his hands gripping the headboard. He cried out as Uruha thrusted into him. The brunette gripped Reita’s hips as he continued to pound into him. The blonde reached up and wrapped his arms around Uruha’s neck. He pulled his friend down into a rough kiss. Uruha pulled up._

_“Rei…”_

            Uruha woke up to the alarm going off. He looked over to see Reita getting up from his bed. They were quiet as the got dressed for the day and headed out to their class. Reita refused to even look at the brunette that morning. They were quiet as they sat down in class and watched the teacher walk in. Uruha glanced over at Reita. The skirt he was wearing showed off his pale legs and because he was sitting down it was raised up more on his thighs. Uruha looked down at his own skirt and sighed. They still had five whole days of wearing the schoolgirl uniforms. Uruha didn’t know how he was going to survive looking at his friend in such a short skirt.

            Classes seemed to be dragging along for them. Reita yawned again as Die-sensei was writing on the board. He raised his hand when his sensei turned to ask for questions.

“Yes, Suzuki?”

“Bathroom.”

Die sighed. “Go on.”

Reita stood up and left the room but instead of heading towards the bathroom, he went the other direction. He looked around before opening the door to the stairwell and going up. He walked up two floors before approaching a door and opening it up. The wind blew on his face as he stepped out onto the roof. He walked out towards the fencing around the edge of the roof. The wind blew and his skirt raised up showing off his red lace underwear.

            The smell of cigarette smoke hit his nose and he turned to see Kyo sitting down against one of the vents. The teen was sitting there, wearing his schoolgirl uniform, but with baggy pants underneath. The brunette cocked his head as the wind blew again flapping Reita’s skirt up. He smirked when he saw the red underwear underneath. Reita walked up to him.

“Can I have one?”

Kyo blew smoke out of his nose. “Do you know how hard it is to keep these hidden from the administrators? To get them?”

Reita sighed. “So that’s a no.”

“That’s a no.” Kyo smirked sucking on the cancer stick. Reita kissed his teeth and turned towards the fence. Kyo stared at the blonde’s ass taking an interest in the red underwear he was wearing. “You could pay for one.”

Reita turned around. “What?”

“For a cigarette. You could pay for one.”

“How?”

Kyo took one last suck of his cigarette before putting it out. He stood up blowing smoke out of his mouth. He unclasped the skirt and let it drop before kicking it to the side. “We’ve all heard the rumors about you. Are they true?”

Reita rolled his eyes and leaned against the fence. “Depends. What are the rumors?”

“That you’ll fuck who ever asks you to.”

The blonde smiled. “I fuck whoever I want to fuck. I don’t do it just because someone asks me to.”

Kyo pulled out his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. Reita watched as he placed one in his lips. “What about me? Do you want to fuck me?”

Reita watched as the teen lit the cigarette and smiled. He grabbed one of Kyo’s hands and brought it to his thigh. Kyo smirked squeezing the thigh in his hand. He took a drag from the cigarette and moved to press his lips against Reita’s chapped ones. Smoke entered Reita’s mouth as they kissed. Kyo’s hand moved up and gripped the blonde’s flaccid cock. He began stroking it through the lace panties making the taller teen moan. Kyo pulled away and placed the cigarette to Reita’s lips letting him take a drag from it. Smoke filled the blonde’s lungs and he breathed out with a smile. He moaned throwing his head back as Kyo worked his hardening member. Kyo stuck the cancer stick back into his mouth so he could work on unbuckling his pants. He pulled out his harden cock and started stroking it. Reita hummed as he looked at Kyo and reached down to take over stroking him.  

            Kyo, now having a free hand moved it behind Reita to squeeze his ass. Reita watched as the ashes fell from the cancer stick and as Kyo blew out a puff of smoke. He closed his eyes feeling the shorter teen’s hands on his body. Kyo spat the cigarette out before grabbing Reita’s head and pulling him down for a kiss. Reita moaned into it. The brunette started working on unfastening Reita’s shirt as they roughly made out. Kyo pulled away to yank the shirt open. He studied the pale torso covered in hickies. He yanked on the shirt until it was pulled off Reita’s arms and thrown to the side.

“I don’t have any lube.” Kyo sighed.

Reita shrugged. “I’ll lube you up.”

            Kyo watched as Reita dropped to his knees and started sucking on two of his fingers. Reita pulled them out with a lick before reaching behind him. He closed his eyes as he rubbed one against his hole before pushing one in and then the second. Kyo licked his lips at the scene. He watched as Reita fingered himself slowly at first then started playing with himself. When he finally looked back up at Kyo, his face was flushed and sweat. The brunette was smiling as he jacked himself off to the sight. Reita reached out and grabbed Kyo’s pants to pull him closer. Once in reach, he took the brunette’s cock into his mouth. Kyo hummed at the sensation of Reita sucking him off. The blonde’s tongue swirling around his tip then around his whole cock. He watched as saliva dripped from Reita’s chin and onto the roof. Reita opened his mouth wide to let Kyo’s member slip out.

“Better hurry before it dries.” Reita laughed as he stood. Kyo grabbed his hips and forced him to turn around. Reita leaned over and gripped the fence as Kyo played with his butt cheeks, squeezing them and spreading them. The brunette grabbed his member and moved Reita’s panties to the side so. He placed his cock against Reita’s entrance and started to slowly push in. Reita gripped the fence as he felt himself being filled. The brunette pushed all the way in and pulled out to thrust back in. Reita grunted but didn’t complain as Kyo started up a good pace.

            Reita moaned out as he behind and grabbed his own cheek. Kyo hummed at the sight of the blonde spreading his own cheeks. The brunette reached around and gripped Reita’s cock making moan out. Kyo began massaging the blonde’s tip. Reita’s hips jerked from the sensation making Kyo squeeze a little harder. Reita pressed his head against the fencing as he concentrated on Kyo’s hands on his body.

            Kyo jerked his hips hard making Reita cry out. The brunette stilled and smiled.

“Did you like that?” Kyo asked jerking his hips again. Reita withered beneath him. The blonde grabbed onto the fence with his other hand to help hold himself up.

“Keep it up…” Reita gasped. “…and I’ll cum before too much longer.”

 Kyo jerked his hips the same way, but didn’t stop making Reita cry out in pleasure. “I want you to cum. I want you to cum good and hard.”

Reita cried out. Kyo felt the blonde tense and tightened around him. Within seconds he felt semen drip down his hand. The blonde gasped as struggled to stay up right. Kyo held onto Reita’s hips, helping him stay up as he continued to thrust.

“K-Kyo.” Reita as he felt the brunette going harder.

“Almost there.” Kyo grunted. He gasped out squeezing the blonde’s hips. Reita tightened around him making him moaned. He slammed his hips one more time before releasing his load into Reita’s body. They gasped for air as they worked on staying standing.

            Once he had his breath back, Kyo groaned as he slowly slipped out of Reita’s body. The blonde shook from the loss. He felt Kyo’s semen drip out and onto his thighs. The brunette spread Reita’s butt cheeks and watched the milky white liquid ooze out. He watched it roll down the blonde’s thigh and some drip down onto the ground. Kyo swiped the semen up with his fingers all the up and inserted them into Reita’s twitching hole. The blonde gasped from the sudden intrusion.

“K-Kyo…”Reita gasped. Kyo ignored him and started thrusting his fingers. “I don’t want to do it again.”

Kyo froze. He sighed as he slowly pulled his fingers out. Reita straightened up and caught his breath before finally turning around. He found Kyo sitting back in his earlier spot. Reita smiled before adjusting his underwear and slipping it off. The blonde held them in his hand as he grabbed his shirt. He pulled it on, but didn’t button it up. He walked over and dropped his underwear by Kyo’s legs before sitting on top of his lap. Kyo looked up at him as he reached down to unbuckle his pants again. Reita pulled out the still hard cock and started stroking it.

“Thought you didn’t want to do it again.” Kyo said.

Reita smiled. “I changed my mind.”

            Reita leaned in and kissed the brunette’s lips. The blonde raised his body and moved up to place himself over Kyo’s cock. Kyo gripped Reita’s hips and held him there.

“Are you sure you’re ready for a second round?”

Reita smiled. “I’m always ready for a second round.”

The blonde moaned out as he pushed himself down on Kyo’s hard cock. The brunette held onto Reita’s hips as he began bouncing on Kyo’s lap. The blonde grabbed onto his classmate’s shoulders to help the leverage. Kyo moved his hand down and started pumping at Reita’s member. Reita hissed out from the lack of lube.

“Are you okay? If you…need to stop…”

“Didn’t…take you as…the concerning type.” Reita gasped.

“I like my partners…to feel…good too. A lot more…pleasurable that way.” Kyo grunted as he thrusted up into Reita’s body.

The blonde smiled. “I’m fine… feels good.”

            They were so into it they didn’t realize someone had joined them on the roof. Reita moaned as he was thrusted into. He pushed against Kyo’s thrusts. The brunette looked over at smiled at their guest. Reita threw his head back with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and gasped seeing Ruki standing there. He stopped moving, but Kyo pushed up into him making him whimper. Ruki walked over and sat next to Kyo.

“Don’t mind me. Just came out to have a smoke.” Ruki said with a smile. He reached over and pulled Kyo’s cigarettes out of his pockets earning a glare from the older teen. “What? You owe me one for last week.”

Reita moaned out when Kyo lifted them up. He pushed Reita down on his back and started thrusting into him. “K-Kyo…”

The brunette moved down and kissed the blonde. Ruki smiled as he lit his cancer stick. “Didn’t think Reita was your type.”

Kyo pulled up with a growl. “Only a …one-time thing.”

Ruki hummed. “Reita, do you like Kyo’s dick?” The blonde moaned out response. “I take that as a yes. You should try out mine at some time.”

“Oh shut up.” Kyo gasp. “You know you’d… rather take…it than dish it.”

“True. Which is why I came up here. For our little arrangement remember? Instead I come up and find you with a new play thing.”

“Fine, sit on his dick…and get off that way.” Kyo grunted. Reita groaned from their talks. The brunette smirked as he reached down to stroke Reita’s cock. Ruki moved to squat beside them taking a drag from the cigarette.

“I think I’ll just fuck him another time. I’m not all that into threesomes.” Ruki sighed. “Reita seems to be enjoying just you. Just look at him squirming under you.”

“I’m trying to…work here.” Kyo groaned glaring at the red head.

Ruki smiled. “I can tell.”

“Kyo…I’m…Kyo going to…” Reita cried.

“Wow, you got him so crazed he can’t make sentences.” Ruki said. Reita whimpered arching his back. They watched as he shot his cum on his own chest. Ruki whistled watching the blonde continue to squirt onto himself until his member was twitching. “That made some distance.”

“Ruki.” Kyo growled through his teeth. He pushed a few more times before grabbing Reita’s body and lifting it up. Kyo laid on his back as the blonde sat on him. The brunette started thrusting up into his body.

Ruki smiled. “Look at you go! We should really video tape this.”

“Shit!” Kyo shouted out pushing up one last time. Reita tightened around him making him cum hard. Kyo dropped his hips and Reita fell forward onto the brunette’s body.

            They sat there for a minutes before Reita lifted his hip allowing Kyo to slip out of him. The brunette sat up, but held onto Reita’s body as he slide them both back. Kyo sat up against the wall as Ruki sat next to him. Reita remained limp against Kyo’s body for a little longer. The brunette moved Reita’s legs so that they were on one side of his lap. He turned Reita to the side so he was leaned his head on Kyo’s shoulder. Ruki laughed.

“You fucked him pretty good.”

Kyo tapped Reita’s cheek stirring him from his dazed state. He grabbed cigarette and placed it on Reita’s lips. Ruki reached the lighter over to light it for him. Reita took a long drag and blew the smoke out of his nose. He waited for a seconds before taking another drag then pulling the cancer stick out of his mouth. He blew out the smoke and smiled.

“Thanks.” He whispered.

“You okay?” Kyo asked, rubbing the blonde’s back. Reita nodded closing his eyes as he concentrated on Kyo’s hand.

“I’m fine.” He whispered taking another drag.

            Ruki smirked grabbed the red laced panties nearby. He opened the up and showed them off. “Why Reita, I didn’t know you own fancy undies.”

Reita snatched them away from him, but smiled as he handed them towards Kyo. The brunette took them and stared at the blonde as he pressed them against his face. He took a big whiff and pulled them away.

“Smells like you.” Kyo said smugly.

“Keep them. Gift for the good time.” Reita said. He sucked in another breathe of toxic smoke before passing the last of the cigarette to Kyo. He blew out the smoke as Kyo finished off the cigarette. After a few minutes, they started moving around. Ruki stood up and helped Reita up to his feet as Kyo stood up. The brunette shoved his flaccid member back in his pants as he buckled them back up. Reita started on buttoning his shirt back up when he began to sway. His eyes rolled back and he started to lean back.

“Whoa!” Kyo shouted catching the blonde.

“Oh shit, what did you do to him Kyo?” Ruki asked.

            Reita opened his eyes and looked around to find himself surrounded by a curtain. He sat up on the bed and looked around. He knew this bed. He was in the clinic. He moved the blankets off and found his knees bandaged up.

‘Did I fall?’ He thought to himself. He stepped down on wobbly legs and walked out of the curtain. Toshiya turned in his chair and smiled.

“Glad to see you moving around. How are you feeling?” He asked.

“What happened?” Reita asked.

“Well, Kyo and Ruki brought you in here saying you collapsed on the roof. When I asked what you were doing, they said you were all just smoking.” Toshiya said with a smile. “They may not admit anything, but your knees tell a different story.”

Reita blushed. “Whatever. I’m fine now. Where are my shoes?”

“You should rest some more.” Toshiya said.

“I’ll rest in my room. Now, my shoes.”

Toshiya sighed as grabbed the blonde’s shoes from the doorway and handed them over. “I cleaned you up. I put some clean boxers on you as well.”

Reita lifted his skirt to see the plaid material. He nodded in thanks before slipping his shoes on.

            Reita walked into the dorms and walked down the hallway. He sighed as he walked up a door and knocked on it. It took a second, but Ruki opened and smiled.

“Reita, You’re okay.”

“Yeah, just came by to say thanks.” Reita mumbled.

“Come in.” Ruki said opening up the door. He stepped inside to see Kyo sitting on the bed wearing only sweat pants. Kyo smiled as Reita sat down next to him.

“How are you feeling?” Kyo asked rubbing Reita’s cheek.

“I’m okay.”

“Kyo…”Ruki hummed. The redhead smiled as he sat on Kyo’s lap. He looked over at Reita. “I’m getting jealous.”

“Are you two…a thing?”

Ruki laughed. “Not exactly.”

“We’re more like friends with benefits.” Kyo said. Ruki moved off and sat on the bed as Kyo moved over to catch Reita’s lips.

The blonde pulled back. “Why?”

Kyo shrugged. “You looked lonely. Sad.”

“I don’t want you.” Reita said. “Not that way.”

Kyo smiled and nodded his head. “I understand. Ruki would get terribly sad if I started spending more time with someone else.”

Reita laughed. “Right. I’m going to head back to my room. Let you guys have your time together.”

“I could always go another round with you.” Kyo said. “If you wanted to I mean the bed would be a lot more comfortable.”

“Ruki…”

The redhead shrugged as he stood up. “I going to play video games with Tsuzuku.”

            They watched as he left before Kyo pulled Reita into another kiss. He forced the blonde to lay down and he sat on top of him. Reita felt the brunette grind against him. Kyo kissed him gently on the jaw and down his neck. Reita moaned feeling the lips move down his neck. As Kyo kissed him, he unbuttoned the blonde’s shirt. As he did, he placed feathered kisses down Reita’s chest. Kyo opened the shirt up and licked one nipple as he rubbed the other. Reita moaned concentrating on the feeling of the brunette on top of him. Kyo licked down the blonde’s stomach to the rim on his skirt. Kyo unfastened the skirt and tossed it off to the side. He raised a brow at the boxers but slid them off as well.

            Reita felt a cold breeze on his exposed body. His member twitched as he watched Kyo stand up. The brunette pulled down his sweatpants. Reita watched as Kyo’s hard cock got caught on the sweatpants and popped back up. Kyo stood at the side of the bed before climbing on it. Reita kept his eyes on the dripping member Kyo crawled over him. Kyo moved down a bit and started stroking Reita’s cock. The blonde hummed at first, but gasped when he felt Kyo’s lips wrap around his cock. He looked down to see Kyo looking up at him as he moved down. Reita threw his head back a shivered as he felt the warm mouth suck down on him.

            Kyo bobbed his head up and down making Reita gasp. He slowly pulled off with a pop making Reita whimper.

“When’s the last time you got sucked off?” Kyo asked.

“I typically do the sucking.” Reita gasped.

“How’d you like it?” Kyo asked crawling over him.

“It was a nice change.” Reita said with a smile. He reached out and gripped Kyo’s cock. “Although I’m really wanting something else.”

The brunette laughed. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube out. Kyo squeezed a good amount in his hand and coated himself with it. He used the remainder to quickly prep the blonde’s tight hole. Reita hissed but slowly relaxed his body. Once Kyo knew Reita was ready he positioned himself. He pushed in slowly and Reita whimpered, tightening up so Kyo stopped.

“Are you okay?”

Reita smiled up at him. “I’m okay. Keep going.”

Kyo waited for Reita to relax before he started pushing in again. Once he made it all the way in, he pulled out. Reita closed his eye and rubbed Kyo’s arms as he continued thrusting. Kyo moved down to capture Reita’s lips. Reita moaned wrapping his arms around Kyo’s neck. Reita gasped out feeling Kyo’s hand wrapped around his member. The brunette sucked down on Reita’s neck. The blonde gasped out digging his fingers into Kyo’s shoulders.

Kyo groaned picking up his pace. Reita cried out as he continued to be pounded into. He scratched into Kyo’s back. The brunette hissed and raised up to find Reita with tears rolling down his cheeks. Kyo stopped his movements making Reita open his eyes.

“Why did you stop?”

“You’re hurting.” Kyo whispered. “I don’t want you to hurt.”

Reita looked to the side but the brunette forced him to look back up. Reita gave a soft smile. “I’m okay. Keep going. Keep going.”

“You’re not okay.” Kyo said pulling out.

“No, what are you doing?” Reita asked as the brunette moved down. He watched as Kyo moved to grab the blonde’s hard member. Kyo kissed it before wrapping his lips around it. He sucked down and lapped his tongue around the member. Reita gasped and closed his eyes concentrating on Kyo’s mouth. He reached down and clenched the brunette hair as Kyo’s head bobbed up and down.

            Kyo listened to Reita’s panting and felt his faint thrusts. He continued to suck and started playing with his balls making the blonde cry out.

“Kyo…I’m going to…I…” He moaned out and jerked his hips up.

Kyo sucked hard as the blonde came hard in his mouth. Kyo pulled off as Reita collapsed under him. The blonde panted for air as the other slipped on his pants. Reita watched him with hooded eyes.

“You should head back to room. Get some rest.” Kyo said.

“What about you?” Reita asked.

“I’ll survive. Go on, get out.”

Reita took a minute before nodding his head. He grabbed his clothes and slipped them on before stepping out of the room. Kyo grabbed his phone and sent out a text. Within minutes Ruki was walking into the room.

“What’s the emergency?” Ruki asked.

Kyo smirked. “It’s in my pants.”

“What happened with Reita?”

Kyo shrugged. “You going to help me or what?”

Ruki smiled.

            Reita stepped into his room to find Uruha working on his homework. Uruha looked up at him, but he turned and went to his closet for clean clothes.

“Reita. About last night.”

“I told you not to talk to me anymore.”

“Rei… please.” Uruha gasped, standing up. Reita turned with a glare. “I was wrong to say what I did. I’m sorry. You’re not a whore. That f-word I called you…I shouldn’t have said it.”

Reita shook his head. “Just leave me alone.”

Uruha grabbed his friend’s shoulders. “I was just upset. I said some awful things to you.”

“You…hurt me.” Reita whispered.

“I know. But you’re my friend and I need to do everything I can to make it up to you.”

Reita bit his lip thinking for a second. “Kiss me.”

“Wh-what?”

“Kiss me.” Reita said moving closer. Uruha swallowed hard, but moved and kissed his friend’s lips. The brunette pulled back after the quick peck. “Admit that you’re gay.”

Uruha looked away. “I’m…Reita I’m not gay.”

“You just kissed me.”

“Because you asked me to.”

“So. I’m a guy. You kissed a guy. That makes you gay.”

“No.” Uruha snapped. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Why are you hiding from me?” Reita countered. “I’m your friend.”

“I’m not gay.” Uruha said. “But with you…”

Reita moved closer and pressed his lips against Uruha’s. They moved back slowly and fell onto the brunette’s bed. Uruha pulled himself back, but pulled Reita along with him. They land on the bed making out in silence. Reita pulled up, but Uruha flipped him over and attacked his lips again. Reita wrapped his arms around Uruha’s neck. The brunette pulled up and rubbed Reita’s cheek.

“…with me, what?” Reita asked.

“With you…it’s different.” Uruha whispered before leaning back down to capture the blonde’s lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai/Tora/Miyavi/Reita (non-con), Uruha/Reita

            _“No!” Reita screamed. Uruha ran down the hallway trying to find his friend. He heard Reita scream again as he slid to a stop. He opened the door to his bedroom and found his friend lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Reita’s eyes were wide open, but his body didn’t move. Uruha looked around the room to find it empty before he dropped next to his friend’s body. He touched Reita’s cold face._

_“No…”He whimpered. “Reita! Reita wake up!”_

            “Wake up!”

Uruha’s eyes shot open and he was looking right at Reita. The brunette reached up and touched his friend’s cheek. “You’re okay.”

“Of course I’m okay. Why would you think I wasn’t?”

Uruha sat up and looked at Reita. “Bad dream.”

The blonde smiled sitting on top of Uruha’s lap. “You dream of me?”

Reita started rocking his hips. He grabbed his friend’s hands and placed them on his hips. Uruha’s face had a pink tinge to it. “Rei…”

“Do you want to skip class today?”

Uruha let out a deep breathe before pushing Reita back. “No. We can’t.”

Reita sighed. “Why not? Do you not like me?”

“Of course I like you!”

“Then why won’t you do more with me. You already said I was different. So why don’t you touch me?”

“Rei I’m not—”

“You are gay.” Reita interrupted. “And you want to fuck me don’t you.”

“Stop it.” Uruha snapped.

“Go on. Admit that you want to put your dick in me. It’s not a bad thing to admit to being gay.” Reita said. “Just say the words. Say you’re gay. Say you want to fuck me.”

Uruha grabbed his friend’s shirt and pulled him down onto the bed. He forced the blonde to turn onto his stomach. Uruha pulled Reita’s boxers down as started pulling down his own. He squeezed Reita’s butt and spread one of his cheeks. Uruha gripped his flaccid cock and looked at Reita. The blonde was still, but looking over his shoulder. He was staring right at Uruha and held a smile. Uruha gasped before pulling away and standing up. Reita sat up on his hands and knees. He wiggled his hips. The brunette glared at him and turned to walk away. Reita frowned.

“Come on Uruha.”

“Reita, please stop.” Uruha sighed.

“Do you want to be with me?” Reita asked. “If you do you need to say so.”

The brunette shook his head. “No. I don’t want to be with you. Reita you do whatever the hell you want. You don’t even think for a second how it affects everyone else. How it affects me. You go around fucking whoever then you come back here and expect me to do the same. No, I won’t do it.”

Reita bit his lip. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“No you won’t. I know you better than you think I do. I won’t put myself through that.”

“Uruha-”

“No.” Uruha snapped. “Just go and fuck who you want to, but keep me out of it. Besides, I’m _not_ gay.”

            That afternoon Reita was staring out the window of his classroom as his sensei continued to lecture. He wasn’t very interested in the lesson today. He looked over at Uruha who was staring off into space. He looked down at the brunette’s pale thighs crossing over each other.

‘Damn. His body was made to wear a skirt.’ Reita thought. He looked down at his own legs and at the bandages on his knees. The bell rung, bringing him out of his trance. He watched as everyone started packing up their things to head out for lunch. They exited the room and headed down the hallway. Reita caught sight of Uruha heading down towards the bathroom. He needed to apologize for picking on his friend. Reita headed down the hallway, but about halfway a teen from another class cut him off. The ashy blonde smiled sadly at him.

“What is it, Shinya?” Reita asked.

            Uruha stepped out of the bathroom and spotted Shinya holding Reita’s hand as he dragged the blonde down the hall. Uruha frowned and jogged to catch up with them. They were about to go into the film room when Uruha caught up.

“Reita.” Uruha huffed.

The blonde looked at him with a flash of worry, but it quickly changed to a smug expression. “What is it, Uru?”

Uruha looked between him and Shinya. “What are you doing?”

“None of your business.” Reita snapped, but gave a sad smile. “You didn’t want us to be a thing remember? So why don’t you go play ‘straight boy’ and fuck off.”

Uruha glared at his friend. “You’re an asshole. Make sure to get tested for STDs you fucking prick.”

Reita’s eyes watered, but he wouldn’t show how much the words hurt him. He watched as his friend stomped off before walking into the room. He stepped inside and found three other people in the room. Shinya closed the door behind them and walked over to Tora and Miyavi. The teen handed over the key to the room as they gave him a Polaroid picture. Shinya walked past Reita and gave him a gloomy expression.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“You had no choice.” Reita answered. “Go.”

Shinya stepped out of the room clenched the incriminating picture in his hand.

            Reita looked at two of the club members as they stood from their chairs. Tora smiled as he walked up to Reita and Saga quickly locked the door. Kai walked over to a camera on a tripod and turned it on. Tora pulled out three Polaroid pictures. All three were of Uruha. In the first he was showering, the second had him bending over with his skirt on showing off his underwear, and the third one was of him in the locker room jacking off. Reita stared at the third one for a moment. His friend’s expression was beautiful. Kai walked up next to them and pulled out two more picture. It was of him and Kyo on the roof top yesterday. One was when Kyo had taken him from behind while the second was of him riding the older teen.

“What do you want?” Reita asked.

“We’re going to have some fun with you.” Kai said with a smile. “Do everything we say, and we’ll give you back these pictures. If you don’t then we’ll make copies and hand them up all over school.”

Reita shrugged. “What makes you think I care?”

Kai held up one more picture with a smile. “How will Uruha feel if the school found out he was actually gay and fucking you?”

Reita stared side eyed at the photo of him on top of Uruha kissing him on the brunette’s bed. “How did you get that?”

“Your door was unlocked and I happened to have my camera at the time. You two didn’t notice a damn thing.” Kai said with a smile. “So, what will it be?”

Reita closed his eyes. “I’ll do whatever you say.”

“Good boy.” Kai said. He gathered the pictures in hand and nodded towards the middle of the room. “Strip for the camera.”

            Reita walked to the middle of the room and looked at the filming camera. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off to the side. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Then he unclasped his skirt and tossed it showing off his blue lace underwear. Tora whistled. Reita ignored him as he slid his underwear off and tossed it to the side with the rest of his clothes. He looked over to the see the three teens putting on white medical face masks and sunglasses. Miyavi walked forward and rubbed his hand along the blonde’s thigh.

“Get on your knees.”

Reita dropped down and his sore knees stung from the impact. They were still healing from the day before. He looked up at Miyavi with a slight glare. The teen pointed to his pants giving Reita a silent order. He understood. He reached up and unbuckled the belt then the pants. He pulled them down along with the boxers. Reita gripped the limp cock and stroked it. He leaned in and took the tip into his mouth. He started sucking at it when he saw Tora walk up next to him pant- less. Reita reached his other hand out and started stroking Tora’s cock as well.

            Kai walked over and grabbed the camera off the tri pod. He moved to get a better shot of Reita sucking Miyavi, then pulling off to suck Tora. Kai hummed as he stroked himself from the scene.

“Mm, Reita you look so hot.” He said. “You should really be a porn star.”

Reita looked up at the camera with a blank stare. He pushed further, deep throating Tora’s member before pulling off and doing the same to Miyavi. Kai sat the camera on the tripod before walking to another camera on the table. He turned it on to get another angle. The brunette pulled off his clothes and grabbed a bottle of lube from the table. He walked over and knelt behind Reita’s body. Kai squeezed a good amount on his hand and covered his cock with it. He grabbed Reita’s hips and forced him to pull up a bit. The blonde pulled off Miyavi’s cock and glanced back. He stroked Miyavi’s cock in his left hand and Tora in his right. He looked over his shoulder as Kai moved closer and guided his cock to Reita’s ass. The blonde tensed on instinct. He wasn’t prepped.

            Reita cried out and fell to his hands as Kai penetrated his body. His arms shook as the brunette didn’t even wait before he started thrusting into his body.

“Kai…stop please.” He cried. The brunette slapped Reita’s butt cheek.

“Don’t say my name.” He ordered. “One of you two shut him up.”

Tora pushed Miyavi to the side and dropped to his knees. He grabbed Reita’s hair and pulled his head up. Tora guided his member to Reita’s lips and pushed it inside his mouth. The blonde whimpered when his mouth was filled. Miyavi got his knees and grabbed one of Reita’s hands. Reita knew what the other teen wanted so he reached out and gripped his swollen member. He stroked Miyavi as he sucked Tora off and Kai took him from behind.

            Tora forced his cock all the way into Reita’s mouth making him choke before yanking it out. Reita coughed out and saliva dripped out of his mouth. Kai reached around him and smirked finding the blonde hard as a rock. He pulled out suddenly and turned Reita onto his side making him face the camera.

Kai laughed. “Didn’t think you got off while getting raped. I guess you like this kind of thing.”

Reita whimpered but refused to cry. Tora sat and laid down on his back. “Come ride me like a good slut.”

The blonde swallowed hard, but moved to crawl over the teen’s body. He swallowed hard as he positioned himself over Tora’s member. He pushed his body down hissing from the lack of lube. He sat there for a moment trying to get used to the sensation. Tora slapped Reita’s thigh startling him. Reita pulled up and pushed down. He slowly rode Tora’s hips as Miyavi crept up behind him. Kai grabbed the camera off the table taping the scene. Miyavi put a good amount of lube on his hand smeared it all over his cock.

            Tora grabbed Reita’s hips and smiled. “Stop. Give me a kiss.”

Reita swallowed hard and leaned down, but then Tora wrapped his arm tightly around the blonde’s body. Confused Reita tried to pull away but was held against Tora’s chest. He felt a hand on his butt and something pressing against him. It dawned on him what was happening.

“No.” Reita gasped. “Stop. Y-you can’t. I’ve never done this before! Please, Kai stop him. I’m not prepped for something like this.”

Kai smirked from behind the camera. “Hurry up, I want my turn.”

Miyavi pushed himself inside Reita’s body making the blonde scream out in pain. Kai quickly grabbed the blue underwear and shoved it into Reita’s mouth. Reita let tears roll over his cheeks as he felt his body being ripped in two.

            Miyavi held Reita’s hips as he started thrusting in the tight hole. Tora hissed from the confined space. He moved his own body and started to give a few thrusts along with Miyavi. Kai moved the camera around to get the shot of Reita’s ass taking two cocks at once. He could see blood dripping down. Miyavi gasped as he quickened his pace. Reita dug his fingers into Tora’s chest as he dropped his head. Kai moved around and reached between the bodies. Reita flinched when his cock was gripped and started being massaged. He moaned out trying to focus on the hand stroking his member.

“Oh fuck.” Miyavi moaned out. “God he’s tight. I’m about to cum.”

Reita squeezed his eyes shut hearing those words. Miyavi gave a few hard thrusts making Reita whimper before he stilled all together. He slowly pulled out and a line of semen came out with him. Reita gave a few deep breathes, but then Tora started thrusting up inside of him harder and faster than before. He cried out in shock from the movements. Tora grunted before slowing down.

            Kai pulled his hand away and handed the camera off to Miyavi. He laid down on the floor. “Reita. Get off him and come over here”

The blonde whimpered, but slowly pulled himself off Tora’s still hard cock. He shook as he crawled over to Kai. The brunette guided his body to a reverse cowgirl position. Kai rubbed Reita’s back as he pushed down on the swollen cock. Reita sniffled, but started bouncing his body. Tora walked over and stood next to him. He pulled the blonde’s head closer and pulled the panties out of Reita’s mouth so he could push his cock in place of it. Miyavi groaned from the sight. Reita closed his eyes wishing for this hell to end. He felt Tora tensing in his mouth and within seconds he released his load in the blonde’s mouth. He wouldn’t pull out until Reita swallowed every drop of him.

            Tora pulled out with a pop and shoved the panties back into Reita’s mouth before moving to sit on the couch. Kai smiled gripping Reita’s hips. Kai thrusted up into the blonde’s body as he bounced down. Reita moaned out as his prostate was grazed. Kai sat up pushing Reita forward onto his chest. The brunette thrusted harder into the blonde’s body.

            They were startled by the sound of the bell ringing sounding the end of lunch. Kai grunted as he kept pushing. He gasped out with one last thrust and pulled out letting Reita drop to the ground. Reita tried to move, but only managed to turn onto his side. Miyavi zoomed in on the blonde’s shaking body before looking at Kai who nodded.

“Get back to class. I’ll clean this mess.” He ordered. Miyavi sat the camera down as and grabbed his clothes. Kai waited for the two to get dress and leave the room before locking the door back up. He turned the cameras off then walked back over to Reita and knelt down next to him. The blonde looked up at him with glazed eyes. The brunette tugged the underwear out of Reita’s mouth. Kai took his mask and glasses off before leaning down to kiss Reita on the lips.

“Why?” Reita whispered.

“Because it was the only way I could have you.” Kai said. “You rejected me too many times. Yet you still fooled around with different people.”

“I wasn’t interested in you.” Reita said. “Shouldn’t that have been understandable?”

Kai shrugged. “I wanted a piece of you like everyone else got.”

“Give me the photos and leave.” Reita mumbled.

“I’m not finished.” Kai said. He moved and raised one Reita’s legs in the air and placed it on his shoulder. Reita gasped, too weak to move his body. Kai pushed himself into the blonde’s sore hole. Reita whimpered from the sensation. He looked up at the brunette with watered eyes. Kai started thrusting inside him. Reita clawed at the floor wanting to get away, but he couldn’t muster up the strength. Kai reached down and gripped Reita’s cock. The blonde gasped from the sensation of being stroked. He focused on the rough fingers wrapped around him. He closed his eyes as Kai thrusted hard into his body.

            Kai stopped only to turn Reita onto his back then started his motions again. Reita stared off at the wall willing this to end. His body was numb and he was so tired. He faintly recognized his own body climaxing. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to seem to be enjoying this. He hated himself. Kai turned his head to look him the eye. The brunette leaned down and kissed Reita’s lip. He forced his tongue into the blonde’s mouth. He pulled up and gasped out. His moans grew loud and brought Reita out of reverie. Kai thrusted hard once more before collapsing onto Reita’s body. The blonde laid there as Kai caught his breath. After a few minutes, he pulled out and stood up. Kai gathered up his clothes and got dressed. He shoved his cameras in his bag and grabbed the photos He tossed them onto Reita’s body before walking out of the room.

            Uruha was worried. Reita never came back from lunch for the rest of his classes. He hadn’t come back to the room either. He sat down both of their book bags before walking out and down the hallway. He headed back to the main building and to one of his sensei’s offices. He knocked on it nervously. Die opened his door and was surprised to see Uruha there.

“What can I help you with?”

“I need to talk to you in private.”

Die nodded and let him into the office. He turned to see Uruha just standing there. “Take a seat.”

“I know about you and Reita.” He whispered. “I know about everyone he’s been with. He told me about all of you. You, Toshiya, his classmates and other teachers. Every time he had sex with one of you, he would tell me about it. I never knew why he did, but he trusted me.”

Die hummed as he moved to his desk. “Are you going to report it?”

“No.” Uruha said. “Because I care about Reita. I need to know if you care for him. You’re the only that’s been allowed to fuck him more than once.”

Die laughed. “Not that way. We had a spur of the moment the second time around. He probably won’t let me do it again. Why are you telling me all this?”

“I saw him with Shinya earlier. He disappeared and I assumed he was doing what he does. He never came back to class. He wasn’t in our dorm. I had seen Shinya after classes were over he was crying when he talked to Kaoru. I’m worried something happened. I knew if I came to you, you would make sure he wouldn’t get in trouble for whatever he did.”

Die sighed. “Did you talk to Shinya?”

“No. I only saw them go into the film club room earlier.”

Die shook his head. “Let’s go find him.”

            They walked through the school towards the film room. Die knocked on the door, but no one answered. He slid the door open and their eyes grew wide at the sight of Reita sprawled out on the floor. Uruha moved to run in, but Die held him back.

“Stay out here.” He ordered. He moved in and sat next to Reita’s unconscious body. He took notice of the pictures laying on top of him. He looked up at Uruha. “Go get Toshiya. Now.”

Uruha nodded and ran down the hall. Die looked down at Reita’s body. He gathered up the photos and sat them to the side. He grabbed Reita’s clothes and started dressing him so he wouldn’t be exposed. Die noticed the tripod sitting out in the open and had a bad feeling. He lifted Reita’s head up and the blonde grunted. His eyes opened and he looked up at Die.

“Don’t move.” The sensei ordered. “Toshiya is coming. Can you tell me what happened?”

Reita swallowed. “They were going to spread his pictures everywhere. I couldn’t let them show Uruha’s indecent side. I couldn’t let them show everyone that we kissed.”

“They forced you to have sex with them?” Die asked, knowing the answer.

Reita nodded. “If I didn’t do what they say…they would make copies of those pictures and spread them around. There’s photos of Kyo and myself as well. I don’t want him to get in trouble.”

Die nodded. “Who were they?”

“They wore masks. Please, Die, get rid of those photos. Don’t let anyone see them.” Reita sniffled. “I used to always be in control. I’m losing that ability. I’m giving in so easily now.”

“Reita, it was bound to happen eventually, but not like this.”

“Please just get rid of those pictures.”

His sensei reached over and grabbed the photos. He slipped them into his back pocket and smiled. “No problem. Uruha said Shinya was with you when he last saw you. Was Shinya one of the boys who did this to you?”

“No. They were blackmailing him, too.” Reita whispered. “He told me that they had a picture of him that he couldn’t risk getting out. Asked me to go to the room so he could get it from them.”

Die nodded. “You sure you don’t know who did this to you?” Reita looked away and his teacher noticed his pained expression. “You need to tell me who did this to you so they don’t it again.”

“Die.” Toshiya spoke as he stepped inside. Uruha stayed outside the doorway so he wouldn’t be in the way.

Die leaned into his friend’s ear and whispered so the teen couldn’t hear. “He was raped.”

Toshiya let out a sad sigh and nodded. “We have to report it.”

“I know.”

“No.” Reita whispered. “If they investigate…and find out about you guys…you’ll be fired.”

“Let us worry about our own hides.” Die said. “Let’s get you to the clinic.”

Reita grabbed his arm. “No police. Don’t report it. It gets out and people will take advantage of it. I’ll be the target for everyone.”

“Reita…”

“I don’t want it reported!”

They sighed and shook their heads. Uruha was glaring at him, but he looked away and closed his eyes

            Next time he woke up, he was laying on his side in the clinic. He looked up to find Uruha sitting next to him doing his homework. He stared at the brunette for a few minutes. He stared at his lips, his eyes, and his hands. He enjoyed looking at his friend. Uruha felt off and looked up to see Reita staring right at him. He smiled.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Reita whispered. “Why are you here?”

Uruha shrugged. “So you wouldn’t wake up alone.”

Reita sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Did they call the cops?”

The brunette shook his head. “No. Only because your stupid ass told them not to.”

Reita sighed. “I know who it was.”

“Who?”

Reita shook his head. “I’ll take care of them. You don’t have to worry about anything. You shouldn’t be associating with me anyways.”

“Reita I’m not going to abandon you.” Uruha said. “Yeah, we’re having a few fights lately, but you’re still my best friend. Now, tell me who they were.”

“Kai, Miyavi, and Tora.” He sighed.

“I’m going to kill them.” Uruha gasped. “I’m going to beat the shit out of them and I’m going to make them pay for what they did to you.”

“Uru—”

The curtain opened up to show Toshiya standing there. He smiled at the two before walking in. “Uruha, you should go back to your room. Reita needs to sleep.”

“But…”Uruha started, but saw the doctor’s expression. He gathered his things and left the room. Toshiya took Reita’s temperature.

“I cleaned you up. You have some tearing and you’ll be sore for a couple of days. I highly recommend you don’t have sex.” He said pulling the thermometer out. “You don’t have a fever, but take it easy from now on.”

“I’m sorry.” Reita whispered.

“You have nothing apologize for.”

“I’ve caused you guys so much trouble.” He whimpered.

Toshiya shook his head. “This wasn’t your fault. Now get some rest, you need it.”

Reita watched as the doctor closed the curtain and turned the light off. He sniffled alone in the dark before he let his tears flow down his cheeks.

            Uruha stopped in front of a familiar door and knocked on it. He waited a few minutes before knocking on it again. Finally, Kyo opened it glaring at who was disturbing him. Uruha took in the teen’s disheveled appearance; shirtless, tented boxers, messy hair, and sweaty skin.

“What the hell do you want?” Kyo snapped.

“I need your help.” Uruha said. Kyo stared at him before he began to shut the door, but the brunette caught it. “Reita was raped today.”

Kyo froze and looked at Uruha. “What?”

“He was raped and I know who did it. I need your help.”

Kyo opened the door up. “Come in.”

Uruha stepped inside and found Ruki laying in Kyo’s bed under the blankets. He turned and looked at the brunette. He gave a slight glare before sitting up. Kyo walked over and sat on the mattress. Uruha stood there awkwardly trying not to think of the ‘activities’ he interrupted.

“Well, get on with it.” Kyo said.

“Reita doesn’t want the police involved. He told me who did it to him and that he would take care of it, but I’m going to. There’s three of them so I’ll need your assistance.”

Kyo nodded. “Do you have a plan?”

Uruha nodded. “I do.”


End file.
